


Two Ghosts

by Ohheyerin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Family Drama, Hamilton References, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, Wow, i hope you like this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohheyerin/pseuds/Ohheyerin
Summary: Two souls lost in different things. One for his achievements and future, and one to provide for his four year old daughter in this messed up world. Both too caught up in their own lives that they wouldn't realize that in the end,  they will be helping each other out.Yes this is another modern lams book but with a twist (?)based off of the song two ghosts by Harry Styles





	1. One-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!  
> This is my first lams book and I hope that it is decent. Also, I kind of write in a weird way. Like first/third person type of way. I know it doesn't make sense but I have been writing like this for a while now and it has been working thus far so I'm just gonna keep doing it. 
> 
>  Picture of what Aariyana looks like - https://weheartit.com/entry/108997530
> 
> Song : two ghosts - Harry Styles (why not start off with a bang am I right?) https://open.spotify.com/track/4B1rpPmQXwj78wk6aIGwwU

John-

  
"Daddy." A little girl's voice whispered John's ear. He groaned and turned over causing the girl to fall back on the bed in a fit of screams and giggles.

  
She climbed back up on the man, this time pulling on his shirt for extra precaution. "Daddy wake up! It's time for school!" she yelled while shaking her father and jumping on his side at the same time. John jolted awake looking around frantically "Shit we're late! Aariyana come on we have to go! " he yelled as he tried to get up only to see his goofball of a four year old

  
"You said a bad word daddy." she giggled as she jumped into his arms "I know, I know but you scared me!" John sighed and hugged his girl "I'm sorry poppa, but auntie Angie said that it was time to get up and you only wake up if I scream." she smiled a toothy grin then jumped off the bed and ran out the room leaving John alone once again.

_What am I going to do with that girl_

he sighed and checked his phone for the time. 8:03 am "Great another day sleep deprived' He thought as he pulled off his comforter and walked towards the kitchen. John grinned when he heard music softly playing in the background and the sound of the sizzle of something delicious cooking. "Hey." He yawned as he walked in and sat up on the counter. Angelica turned around and smiled at the tired lad. She was still in her pajamas and her bonnet making john believe that she came right over and started cooking breakfast. "Morning sleepy head! You're up early today. I thought you would have slept more."

  
"I was asleep until the monster came in and woke me up." he said as he poured himself a cup of black coffee. Today called for an extra strong cup of bean juice. "How long did you stay up this time?" "Till three." "John Cornelius Laurens! Why did you do that?!" Angelica yelled while putting her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look. "Ok one,  that is not my middle name and two,  I have an exam on Thursday that's why."

  
As if you don't know, John is going to a junior college trying to get his bachelor's degree in Art and education. He plans to teach art at a high school level someday; but for now, he has to work at a job that he doesn't ideally like but somebody has to pay the bills. All he wants is to have a better life for him and his daughter so he felt that it was his duty to go back to school and get the job he truly deserves. "Aw sweetie, I know that you are tired. How about I take Aariyana this weekend so that way you can catch up on your sleep." "You don't have to do-" "Nope, it is already set in stone; besides, Peggy misses her little penguin. Now eat up, I made your favorite!" Angelica sang-said as she set down three plates of blueberry pancakes with a side of chopped up strawberries and Greek yogurt at the small rectangular table (She insist that we need to start eating healthy but I think that we are doing just fine.)

"Aariyana come and eat sweetie!" she yelled down the hall before sitting down and eating "So, how's the dating life been baby boy?" _why does she keep calling me these ridiculous names?_ "Um, not that great. I haven't had a date in six months. Life has been getting a little stressful lately and I just haven't found the time." Just then he heard little feet pattering down the hall to the kitchen. Aariyana's head popped up as she got situated in the chair. John had to add some books on the chair so that she would be able to sit properly at the table. Once she settled, he started to cut up her pancakes and feed her. She hummed in happiness when she took her first bite "Good?" he asked causing her to nod and him to smile. He truly adores his baby. Angelica smiled at them. she loved seeing the great father that john was; she knew that he was gonna be a great dad from the day she met him way back in junior year.

"Oh I'm sure you will get one soon. Maybe what you need is a 'friend' to hang out with." she said while wigging her eyebrows. John looked up at her with the "You really gonna talk about that in front of the baby?! look "N-no I do not need that. It has also been six months since I had that too." "Had what?" Ari asked. The two adults freeze like they were being arrested and stared at each other trying to figure out what to say "I-uh, it means to have a sleepover honey." John said as he prayed that this works "Oh I love sleepovers!" She beamed and stuffed a strawberry in her mouth. John smacked his forehead and sighed as Angelica cracked up "So wait, you haven't..........'hung out' with anyone in six months? Oh yeah I'm defiantly taking her this weekend because obviously you need a break." she said as she continued to laugh. John cheeks started to feel hot and playfully smacked ang on the arm

  
"Alright, time for us to get ready yeah?" he said trying not to make the situation worse. He then picked up the little one "Say thank you to your aunt angie for breakfast!" (I have a cousin named angie so this is weird for me) "Thank you aunt angie!" "No problem baby. I'll see you later!" She said as she kissed both of our cheeks nd walked back to her apartment. "Let's get you dressed." John said as he strolled into her room. He set her down on her bed then opened her closet "What do you want to wear today?" Ari pointed to her new orange dress and her favorite jean jacket.  
  


He grabbed her matching shoes and got her dressed "There you go all cute and stuff!" he said tickling her. John then brought her into the living room and put on Peppa pig (seriously guys it's good. Don't knock it till you try it) After he knew that she was fine he back into his room and searched for his uniform for work. John works as a ticket assistant at the local airport. Sure, he hated his job but it helped him pay the bills so as for right now he was stuck.  
Quickly, he put on the outfit and tried to tie up his hair as neatly as he can. John then turns towards the mirror one last time (i s2g ) making sure that nothing was out of place. He did notice that he had bags under his eyes but that is why God created concealer.

  
"Alright Ari let's go." he said while turning off the TV and grabbing her Dr. Mcstuffins backpack from the ground. Aariyana smiled and walked towards her father. He held out his hand to which she gladly took it and they were out the door.

  
As they were walking to the elevator, John paused. He saw a couple of moving guys carrying boxes into that one apartment at the end of the hall, room 298. No one has lived in there since the heater accident in the fall of '15.

 

"daddy? " Ari asked while tugging on John's pants bringing him out of his little flashback. He shook his head and looked down at the little one. She gave him a confused look which in return made him think that she was even more cute.

_How is that possible?!_

"Oh right, sorry. Come on" as they got into the elevator, John couldn't help but wonder who was moving in. Maybe we could bring them a cake or something. It'll be from the store but it's the thought that counts. He chuckled to himself as he pressed the button for the lobby.

  
Before the doors closed he noticed a small man talking to one of the movers. He had dark brown hair that was to his shoulders and a stubble that was trying it's hardest to become a beard.  
The man looked up feeling eyes on him when he saw John staring at him. He smirked and waved causing John to turn a light pink. He was happy that the doors closed as quickly as they did because the blush on his cheek was very eminent.

As they road down he kept on thinking about one thing

_He's cute_


	2. Two-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell was that?!" "You like him. You like him!" she sang said while pinching his face "wha- no! I don't like him! I just wanted to be friendly. I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still here then I'm guessing that the first chapter wasn't so bad.....? Anyways I'm writing this because I need a break from my essay (College is hard 0/10 would not recommend but still go its a good experience) so if it feels rushed I'm sorry 
> 
> Art by cutetanuki-chan on tumblr https://cutetanuki-chan.tumblr.com/post/166909638467/just-laurens 
> 
> Song: be the one - dua lipa (A BOP!) https://open.spotify.com/track/6JpntAGPPC5mhzOKBpXeL9

John-

  
"Thank you ma'am have a nice day!" John said as he handed the nice old lady her ticket. It was about two in the afternoon which means that his shift was basically over. He sighed in relief as he clocked out and walked to the bus stop.

  
"Hey Al." John smiled at the middle aged bus driver to which he got a warm smile in return. The ride to the daycare wasn't long seeing that the place was only 20-30 minutes away from his work. Pulling out his headphones, he shuffled to a random song and tried to relax as best he could before it's back to his chaotic life.

  
Once he was off, he strolled into the building already hearing the nursery rhymes playing on the speakers above and the children screaming their heads off while chasing each other. He then goes over to the front desk and signs in before walking towards the back where all the classrooms are. "Oh hi John!" Eliza chirped as she saw the curly haired fellow. Eliza is one of the teachers that helps out at the daycare. She has always had a passion for children saying ' It's always been a dream of mine to take care of kids.'

  
"Hey Lizzy, is she ready?" "Yup let me go and get her." she smiled and walked to the other side of the room where Aariyana was. "Hi daddy!" she says with a grin on her face "Hey princess." he grabbed her hand and waved goodbye to Eliza

  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''This is so bad I'm sorry'''''''''''''''''''''''

  
I can't believe you're making me do this." Peggy sighed as john knocked on the door. He actually bought a cake on the way home. "I just want him to feel welcome. Doesn't he deserve it?" John rushed out trying not to look suspicious. In reality, he wanted to see the man straight up. After their eyes met earlier this morning, he couldn't get him out of his mind and it was driving him crazy. The man did have a interesting demeanor though, seeing him once and only give you so much information.

  
Before his mind could wonder even more the door swings open. "Uh, hello?" the man said looking confused before turning towards John. He had on a face mask and glasses making him look smaller and younger. His hair was up in a messy ponytail and he seemed to have bags under his eyes. (Sue me) His face lit up a little when he remembered who he was. John's cheeked oozed pink as he tried to find words to say "H-hi! I'm John Laurens and this is Margarita Schuyler. We live down the hall and we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood!" John blurted out trying to say all of that in one go. Peggy shook her head and had a smug look on her face.

She knew what was going on

  
_'Dammit, I knew I should have brought Eliza!'_ He thought "Alexander Hamilton." Alex stated while pulling down his mask and shook both of their hands. "So Alex, you got any plans this weekend? " Peggy asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes _'What the hell are you doing?!'_ "Uh, nothing actually. I was just gonna stay home and work on my studies." " I have a better idea. Why don't you and John go hang out? I mean you all have nothing better to do." she shrugged and smiled at both of them 'I'm going to murder this girl!' "No! I-I mean, we don't have to. If you don't want to it's fin-" "Sure."

  
"Wait, what?" Peggy and John gasped. He was not expecting that. "Yeah I can go. My brother thinks I need a break anyways." "Perfect! John will come and pick you up on Saturday at seven." "I will?" he asked before Peggy gave him a death stare "I-I mean I will!" he smiled at Alex. He laughed and shook his head "Alright. 7 it is." he took the cake from John's hands "Thanks you for this." and with that the door closes. John waited till they were far away from the door before he turning towards his best friend with an annoyed but surprised look "What the hell was that?!"

"You like him. You like him!" she sang said while pinching his face "wha- no! I don't like him! I just wanted to be friendly. I don't know." he rubbed his arm which only proved Peggy's point more. "Nuh uh. You think he is cute. god you should have seen his face! You are crushing hardcore! It was adorable." "Why do you bully me? I'm a nice person !"

  
"There is obviously something there between you guys and I was just doing my civic duty and setting you up." "What? No there is not. There was nothing there!" He grumbled while trying to convince himself "Sure Jan. Anyways you should be thanking me. If It wasn't for me then you would have been using your hand this weekend. Just remember to put me in your will when you die." She winked before opening the door to her apartment she shared with her sisters. John stood dumbfounded for a second "I-erm, Shut up!" he whined as he cheeks turned a darker tint (Wow john you need to get this blushing thing under control.)

  
"Guess who got a date!" Peggy yelled as she entered the living room. "It better not be that worker from 7-11." Angelica yelled back causing Eliza to snicker next to her on the couch. "Uh no it's not plus he looks like he likes to blow things up. No thanks." she mumbles as she plopped on the other couch. "Where's my apple pie?" 'In your room taking a nap. Eliza sighed as she moved over so john could have a seat.

 

"Anyways, what is this so called 'date'? I need to know."  
"well. You know that new guy who just moved in?" The two girl nodded their heads and John groaned "Can we not?" "Well, Johnny here thought he was cute and he wanted to go see him." "No." "So being the amazing friend that I am, I scheduled for them to go and hang out." she stated triumphantly with a wide and proud smile on her face. "Aw John." Eliza said patting his shoulder "It's about time man." Angelica smirked "Oh my god why?!" John cried out trying to sink more into the couch hoping that it would take him away from this situation.

  
"Oh it's not that bad. I'm sure you'll have a great time!" "I-I just don't want to go alone." he tried to say so that way they would stop pestering him with Alex "then take Herc with you. You can't just cancel baby. You need this! When was the last time you relaxed and just went on a date? Peggy asked while the others looked at him expectantly "I-a while." "Then it's settled. Go have fun this weekend. I'm sure it will be great. " "You sure?"

  
"Yes!" all three sisters said in unison "Alright, alright!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> I know this sucks but it will get better soon. Its short again but what are you going to do?  
> This took me a little cause I was writing a little at every time I had a chance. (I'm writing like three papers I'm working on at the moment so I decided to finish this to relax.....) I am also writing the third chapter already!! I stay working!  
> Also!! The reason Alex is wearing a mask is because in real life he was very sickly and would always be ill. So I kind of made him have little to no immune system in this. (My dad doesn't have one so I think I got writing it down)


	3. Three-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLO!!  
> lol sorry
> 
> Back with another one. (I will write more since I'm about to be off of school for a month and a half) 
> 
> Anyways tell me how I'm doing so far(?) I know it's ehhh right now but it will get gooood I promise.....hopefully it will
> 
> You would not believe how prepared I am for this story since I think about it all the time like you should see my memos
> 
> Picture of what laf looks like at the top. It's by shishoo on tumblr. Guys you should follow them. They are so nice!! Like I love them https://78.media.tumblr.com/29222837c4a324145d44cec1d94cb445/tumblr_ozdamfwAxB1wqpgbzo1_1280.png
> 
> Song : caught in the middle - Paramore I just saw them on Friday and it just feels so surreal because I have grown up with this band so seeing them was just, idk amazing?! So yeah. https://open.spotify.com/track/27zJBz0YnuZO69U69z96vd
> 
> Also be prepared because I will use a lot of songs from this album for this book  
> this may be the longest chapter thus far! so sorry in advance  
> OK now let's go

John-

"You can do this champ! It's just a couple guys hanging out at the club. Nothing to be nervous about." John spoke trying to give himself a pep talk while splashing water on his face. He heard a knock coming from the front door snapping him out of his little world. "coming!" he yelled and sped walked to the door and swung it open thinking that it was Alex but instead it was Hercules.

"Oh it's you. " John mumbled as he turned around and walked to the couch "Nice to see you too ass hat!" Herc chuckled "I'm sorry, I thought you were Alex." "Aw is little Johnny nervous to see his love?" "I will kick you in the balls you know." Herc gasped and covered his privates "Rude." he pouted and sat next to John and pulled out his phone "Man, what time are they getting here?" He asked as he mindlessly scrolled through twitter. Before John could answer there was another knock at the door. "I guess right now." "alright, I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick."

John nodded and jumped up and sprinted to the door. Taking a big breath, he opened the door and locked eyes with the dark brown haired man. "Hello John." Alex beamed hoping that he was saying it right like he practice earlier "Hey Alex." John blushed then motioned for him and his friend to come in "Sorry for the mess, who knew four years olds could do so much damage?" he laughed trying to break the ice "It's no problem at all. My apartment is the same way. By the way, This is my step-brother Gilbert but you can call him Lafayette or Laf for short. " the taller man stepped from behind Alex and stuck out his hand "Pleasure to meet you." he jested with a charming smile that may or may not have swoon John just a little bit.

"Hey john, You're out of toilet pape- oh hello." Hercules paused staring at the two men. "Oh right! Alex, Laf. this is my friend Hercules. Herc, this is Alex and Lafayette. " John quickly introduced. After another round of hello's, the group headed out to the club. They make it there by 8 and they could feel the energy from outside. Alex has never felt this before so you could imagine how he felt when they finally entered and that same energy seemed to double. He cringes slightly at the people on the dance floor grinding and basically dry humping the life out of each other. John notices his discomfort in Alex's eyes "You wanna head to the bar?" he kind of yelled over the music "Yeah, yeah let's go." he said as the taller man lead him to the bar. He notices that Laf was already over there talking to John's friend. What was his name? Oh! right. Hercules. (Should I make them a thing?! I was just gonna make them just talk or whatever but I love this ship)

Alex observes the way they talk to each other. The touches, the laughter, the focus they had for each other. He always was jealous of how Gilbert was always so good with people and how he could instantly connect with anyone. Whenever momma had house parties he was always the center of attention which got on Alex's nerves but also saved him from having to engage contact with other humans.

'Well Laf looks like he's having a good time.' he thought as John handed him a beer "oh, thanks." he said making John smile back at him a take a sip of his own drink. It was quiet for a moment, both not knowing what to say. "So, where are you from?" John asked trying to start up a conversation "Oh, um.  Like where I was born or? " "That or your whole life story dude. We're supposed to get to know each other right? I guess we should just flat out tell a story or something like that. " Alex nodded his head and clears his throat after processing what the taller man just said. "Well I was born in Nevis but my mom brought me over to America at the age of 5 when my father and older brother died in a freak accident. We ended up here in Atlanta where she eventually got into a car accident. I was then moved from house to house for a couple of years until the age of 12 when I was adopted by my father and mother. Well, step-parents." He said like he memorize that and was preforming a monologue. "Oh."

"Yes. It was pretty rough." He sighed as he swirled his beer around in the cup "But I think that I turned out ok. What about you?" "Hm let's see." He said as he perched up in his seat. "My mother also died only I was 19 at the time, and I was in my second year of college. I had to drop out and move back to south Carolina to go and help out with my family and my mother's arrangements. I moved here two years ago to get away and start fresh and I started working at a orphanage with my friend Eliza. That is where I met my daughter and fell in love-" "Wait, you have a daughter?!" "Yeah I thought you saw her the other day?" John chuckled and took another swing "I thought that was your younger adopted sister or something." "Nope, she is my little baby."

Another silence came between the two.

"Do you want to dance?" John questioned while standing up and holding out his hand "Uh, I'm not much of a dancer." "Oh come on. You don't have to be good, besides, it will be fun!" he exulted down at the man. Well Alex couldn't argue with that "What the hell." He quickly gulped down the rest of his beer and took the freckled man's hand. He was lead to the center of the dance floor. The base from some unknown EDM song seemed to get louder with every step they took. John then turned around and smiled at Alex before he started to move in these very weird dance moves which made Alex very confused. "Dance Alex!" John giggled while swaying his hips to the beat "I-I."

John rolled his eyes and grabbed Alex's hands pulling him close to his chest "Stop being so up-tight man. " He chuckled as he swayed their arms from side to side. (Aye) Alex snorts as he felt himself starting to give in. They dance fro the next five songs before heading back to the bar. "That was amazing!" John yelled making Alex laugh "Yeah, I guess it was." "I thought you said you couldn't dance?" "I can't!" "Well obviously you are lying." john joked and gestured to the bartender for more drinks. While he did that, Alex looked around wondering where Lafayette and Herc went. He sighed when he could not find them and took out his phone deciding to send him a quick text only to see that he had one from Laf.

* * *

__  


Of course he left. And they were our ride too.

 

"Ah shit." "What?" "My brother left with your friend so we're stuck here. " John hums and nods his head "Kind of figured that would happen with the way they were talking." he chugged down his beer like he hasn't drank in a long time which made Alex give him a questionable look "You don't think?" "Ha, no. Hercules isn't like that." "What do you mean?" "Herc isn't the type to have one night stands." "Huh?" he was genuinely confused "Well, really he should be telling you this, but Hercules is demi-sexual so he basically he does not feel sexual attraction for someone unless he has a strong emotional connection with them. If anything, he just wanted to get to know him more or something."

"Hm. Interesting." 'I guess." The two spend the next hour or so talking finishing their beer. Soon, two beers turned to four and four turned into eight. It had gotten to the point where they were both giggling fools. John could barely see straight as he looked over to a babbling Alex "Duuuuuude, what are you saying?" he laughed and patted him on the shoulder. Alex turned towards the taller man with a lazy smile plastered on his face "I don't even know man." he giggled and laid his head on the bar "You know, I was afraid that you would bail on me." John mumbled "Why?" "Because I'm lame! Dude You saw how much of a nervous wreck i was meeting you. " "Yes, well I do have that effect on people. Besides that is totally normal. People of lesser knowledge always get intimidated by my presence."

(gET READY FOR A STUPID ARGUEMENT BETWEEN TWO DRUNK BABIES!!) "What are you talking about? I was never intimidated by you. " "John please, there is no need to lie." "Hold on. Are you calling me stupid?!" "And a liar don't forget that." Alex laughed and took another sip "You don't even know me so how the hell do you think you can talk to me like that? "

"It was obvious really, I could tell who you were in those measly couple of minutes we exchange earlier this week. " by now Alex wasn't thinking of the words that were spilling from his mouth or the consequences that were to come "You know what?" goaded John as he shot up from his seat "I don't need this." with that he stormed away. He couldn't believe what this burnt chicken nugget was saying to him

"John, come back!" "Fuck you Hamilton!"

Alex groaned and placed his head back on the bar. "Great, another encounter to add to the books." He sighed. He always hated getting drunk because when he does he becomes more of a smartass than he already is. "You must have made him real upset for him to storm off like that." a voice mumbled bringing Alex out of his head

"Huh? Who said that?" "Me you ding dong." he glanced up to see a fairly ravishing lady. (yessss my thicc goddess!!) "So, what did you do?" she asked in a teasing tone "Nothing that concerns you." Oh come on! This is the most entertaining thing that has happened all night if you exclude all the vomiting." she chuckled and leaned forward "Was that your boyfriend?" "No. Just my neighbor." Alex shrugged and traced imaginary shapes on his arm "It seems as though you all were more than just neighbors seeing the way he stormed off." "I may or may not have said something insulting."

"Yeah no shit." "Well what do you think I should do?" " You should go and fix it." "What? How?" "I don't know but you need to do it fast or you will lose him." "He's not-" "Dude, stop arguing with me and go make this right. You'll thank me later." she rolled her eyes and gestured him towards the entrance. Alex nodded and stood up quickly and paying for the drinks (Like a good 'citizen') before headed out the doors. He looked around the parking lot trying to spot the curly hair man

"John? John! " he yelled when he spotted the taller man leaning against the side of the club and texting someone "What do you want." he groaned and rolled his eyes before pushing off the wall to walk away from Alex "Wait, don't leave." he tried to pause him but it didn't seem to work "No I'm not going to sit here and let you insult me anymore." "No john-" "For the love of God I said no! Just, just leave me alone." he huffed and turned to walk away

"Look I'm sorry ok! I didn't mean to say that! " Alex yelled trying to plea with the man. John stopped but he didn't bother to turn around "Obviously you did otherwise you wouldn't have said it. " "Yes I know, you are right. I don't know why I said that to you. Maybe it's because I'm drunk or some other shitty excuse. Please let me make this up to you. I need, I want to have a bond with you and this was not how I expected this to go. "

"How do I know that I'm not some joke to you? How do I not know that the only reason you went out with me tonight was because you felt pity for me? I may not be as smart as you seem to be, but I do not need to be disrespected." by now he turned around and faced Alex with a blank yet frustrated look. He didn't know if this was getting through to Alex but he sure hope it was

"I can't promise that I won't be the smart-ass that I am, but I also don't want to offend you anymore. I don't want to lose your friendship because this feels different than anything I have ever experienced and I'm scared I will lose it or has lost it. Can we just start over? Go and hang out somewhere better and actually get to know each other. I would greatly appreciate it and try not to upset you again."

It was quiet for a moment. Neither of them dared to move scared of the other's reaction "We need to be honest with each other if we want this to blossom, ok? " John spoke softly "Yes. " Alex responded maybe a little to quickly but John smiled lightly at him and nodded at him to follow him as he turned around and started walking in the direction of their apartments

"You're lucky you're cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sucks I'm sorry!!!! You don't know how many times I changed things and crap but take this garbage I guess  
> This ended way different than I had planned out. It was supposed to end with a lead up to smut but my mind said do angst so that's what you got.... I know it sucked hdhsjsk I'm sorry 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope you have an amazing day and I'll see you next chapter!!! 


	4. Four-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All done sweetie. Shall I fetch your shark head towel milady?" "Yes, yes that would be lovely." Aariyana said in her best posh voice before bursting out in a fit of giggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be one of two updates that Imma do. So hopefully you'll like them? Idk   
> Picture of John's kitchen. It's so cute!! Him and Angelica went to Ikea one day and she helped him pick out the right things for the "feel " of the place https://www.hemnet.se/inspiration/bilder/69526
> 
> Song: Get used to it -Justin Bieber (my idiot!) https://open.spotify.com/track/4AMnUGvZUVJgDuY7rOPzUZ

John••

  
"Baby hold still. I have to wash out this conditioner and I don't want to get suds in your eyes." John grunted holding the detachable shower head to her hair as ari splashed the water. He always hated bath time because Aariyana would never sit still for him so a simple 5-10 minute bath would end up being about 20-30 minutes. This drain the poor thing but he was far from done. 

  
" But dad!" she whined but he ignored her tilting her head back and washing the remaining suds out her hair. Once finished, he kissed her forehead and gave her a tap on the shoulder "All done sweetie. Shall I fetch your shark head towel milady?" "Yes, yes that would be lovely." Aariyana said in her best posh voice before bursting out in a fit of giggles. Angelica really needs to stop letting her watch the BBC America channel.

  
He chuckled and grabbed the towel that was on the toilet then motioned for her to step out holding the towel up for her. Once she was back on the ground, he wrapped her up tight and attacked her face with kisses "There. Snug as a bug." he cooed "Now go get dressed and I'll get the things to do your hair." Ari nodded and skipped out the room humming her favorite song. John sighed in content

  
_He loves his baby_

  
He then stands up and goes to the bathroom cabinet grabbing her hair supplies only to hear his phone ring.  Confused since it was Sunday and no one calls after 6 pm,  he fished it out of his back pocket and let out a small 'oh' when he saw that it was his father wanting to FaceTime.

  
"Jack! My boy! How are you? Henry asked when he was put through "Oh you know, the usual." John said with a lopsided grin as he got the right supplies and exited out the bathroom "That's good, that's good. How's miss sunshine?" "uh, well the doctor gave her this medicine and it has been making her really sleepy. It does help but she is out most of the day. "

  
"hm,  do you know why? " Henry asked stroking his beard "Yeah he said that it will help her focus more than her old one and that this is better for her in the long run. I'm just scared that this might hurt her or something." he sighed running his fingers through his hair.  "Well maybe it will help her. I mean,  she's only been on this for a week right?  I'm sure it will all balance out. "  
"  
Yeah, yeah maybe you're right. " "I may be an idiot John but I'm not stupid." Henry laughed causing John to smile. He could always count on his father to brighten his spirit "So, have you met anyone? " "Ugh why is everyone invested in my love life?" he challenged with a light pink tint creeping up his neck

  
"Ah so you are seeing someone." "Well we're not dating, more like seeing what happens. But in a way I guess you could say I am seeing someone." "What's his name son?" "A-Alexander. He can be a bit much sometimes be he is a solid person." he chuckled thinking about the past week and a half they have spent together. The conversations and the overall presence of being around each other made John be filled with glee.

  
Henry hummed noticing the look his son had on his face. This Alex must be something because he has never seen John get all flustered like he was right now. "I hope I get to meet him someday." he smiled but that quickly changed when he heard a loud crash coming from behind him.

  
"James give it back!" "No it's mine! " John heard his siblings yell "I should probably go short that out.  I'll call you soon son. I love you. " "Love you too dad.  Bye. " he sighed and shook his head laughing. He misses them so.  
"Ari?  Come here girl! " he yelled down the hall. "I'm coming! " she Hollered back. Her feet soon brought her in the living room and plopped her down in between her dad's legs.  He began to part her hair when there was a knock at the door.

  
"We're busy tonight huh? " he spoke standing up and walked to the door.  "Pegs if you're over here to cheat on your diet then you better hope that Eliza didn't see you because I'm not getting cussed out again." he boasted before opening the door surprised when Peggy wasn't there but in her place was Alex "Oh,  you're not pegs."  
"As so it appears that I am not. I hope you're not disappointed to see me? " "No,  no no.  I'm not!  I'm what did you need?" he said trying to play it cool by leaning on the door frame. "My Wi-Fi seems to be out and I need to study for this test tomorrow and I was wondering."

  
"Yes? " "If,  I could come in and study? You don't have to say yes! It's totally up to you! " Alex presented trying not to let his nervous aura seep out of his body. "Yeah that's fine." John smiled before opening the door more to let his guest in. Alex let out a small "Thank you. "  and stepped into the apartment.

  
"I don't know where you want to sit.  Oh,  there's a table in the kitchen or you could sit an the couch? Aariyana is in there and I don't want to disturb you." "Uh, the couch is fine." "You sure?" he asked to no one since Alex was already walking in the direction of the living room "I guess you're sure." he mumbled walking back into back into the room only to see Ari sitting next to Alex  chatting up a storm "Aariyana Nicole Laurens! Stop interrupting this man and let him work baby. " he stated sitting back where he was on the couch and patted where she was before "Sorry about that. She likes to talk to new people."

  
"It's no problem." Alex chuckled opening up his computer "If you want we can move to a different room or something." "John I told you it's fine, really. I enjoy your company. Don't worry about it." he reassured the older man with a genuine smile before turning back to his practice test.  
John looked at him unsure but sighed knowing that the shorter man wouldn't budge and continued to work on Ari's hair. "Ow! " she yelped as John tried to comb out her tangles "sorry sweetie." John consoled going back in this time more carefully.

  
After successfully detangling her damp hair, he started to put it into twists only to get it tangled again "How does Angie do this? " he mumbled trying again "Daddy! " Ari whined after ten minutes of John trying. Alex was painfully watching from the other side of the couch

  
"John, do you want me to try? " "Go for it. I got nothing." he sighed and switched spots with Alex.  The shorter lad gets to work quickly re-detangling Aariyana's hair and twisted it up.  It didn't take long before he was completely done shocking John

  
"H-how did you do that? " "Well when you lived in different homes for years you pick up a few things." Alex  chuckled putting the bonnet on a sleepy Ari's head.

  
••••••••••••••

  
"I can't believe you did that. Where were you years ago? " John smiled looking over to Alex "Hm. I don't know. I could teach you how to do it one day." "I appreciate it." John hummed pushing his shoulder against the dark haired man's.  
It was quiet after that. The two man just enjoying each others presence with the TV playing softly in the background. John sighed in content before he spoke disputing the air.  "this is the first time in a long time where I felt like I wasn't forced into anything you know? Does that make sense?" he asked looking down only to see a sleeping Alex on his side.

  
He smiled lovingly and wrapped his arm around the smaller lad getting comfortable not wanting to interrupt the man's much needed sleep "God having crushes are hard. "  John groaned lightly knowing that every time he hangs out with Alex, his stance on him grows more and more.  But it's just a crush, nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> Part one of the double update is done  
> Well what you waiting for go on to the next one  
> Iris


	5. Five-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you smart ass. Don't forget that. " "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Here's the second part to the double update I promised!!!  
> I hope you like it!!  
> They are playing dominoes so if you don't understand I suggest you look it up so you won't be confused!
> 
> Song: crew-goldlink this is the SHIT and my national anthem so yeah!  This also works because Alex is hanging out with his friends! (if you play this in front if me I will break out dancing) https://open.spotify.com/track/0TCDcQGJj6W4L2DtmLESUY

Alex••

  
"So why don't you just tell him loser? "Thomas smirked dealing out the dominoes. They were at James's condo in downtown Atlanta for their weekly game night. He wanted his friends to try his food that he makes on the side. Call it a hobby if you will. 

  
"Because I'm afraid I'll scare him off. I almost did once and I don't want to ever again. These past two months have been great getting to know him and the friendship we have built is strong.  I don't want to ruin it. " he shrugged moving his first piece

  
If it's going so good then I think that it is time to tell him. I'm tired of your calling me in the middle of the night telling me how love-struck you are." Laf sighed rolling his eyes "Wow you're such a good brother." "I try my best. " he chuckled taking a sip of his beer.

  
"Alright, the food is ready! " James gleefully yelled while walking out the kitchen holding a tray of hors d'oeuvres "What did you make this time jemmy? " Aaron asked "Party Ryes." he smiled and put them in front of the hungry guys "I hope you like them. I tried a new recipe." "James we'll like anything you make." Thomas beams causing the boy above to blush "Thank you Tom. " he spoke before taking a seat at the table and picking up his set

  
"So anything interesting happen this week? " "Oh,  me and Burr have this new case. It's so weird like you would hear about this on an episode of Judge Judy or something." Jefferson laughed taking a bite of the dish and moaned at the different flavors melting on his tongue "Dammit James you did it again! " "Oh stop it you."

  
"Yeah, but we're not allowed to talk about it. Right Thomas? " Aaron questioned smiling when he found his first set of doubles "Yes dad. " they said rolling their eyes placing their sets down

  
"Well I started to write this interesting article about how cocoa bean plants are dying because of climate change and what we can do to prevent it." Laf said half engaging in the game "Does it tell you how to prevent you from losing because BAM! " alex yelled slamming the rest of his sets down

"What?" "How the-" "That's not fair! " "Read it and weep fellas! " the short man laughed triumphantly "Man suck my dick!" Thomas mumbled throwing their pieces on the table "I would but I kind of have a good thing going." he said winking at the taller person causing Thomas cheeks to turn a rosy color.

••••••••••••••••

"Bye everyone! See you next week! " James said before closing his door. The "party" lasted up into the night. By the time everyone left it was way past one in the morning.

Alex hummed softly as him and laf walked back silently to his car. He perked up however when he heard laf beginning to speak. "So how long have you known about this little crush you have?" he asked pulling out a cigarette and a lighter "After the first month we met and why do you still have that? I thought you told momma you quit? "

"I know, I know but do you know how hard it is to do? I've been off and on for months!  Besides, this is my last one of this pack and then I'm done for sure." "and what makes you so certain? " he pushed with a curious pitch in his voice. Of course he knows the reason but he wanted to hear his brother say it "Oh I don't know. " "Maybe it's because of a person?" Alex questioned "I guess. If you want to think that." he said taking a drag

"Oh my God Gilbert I swear to god just fucking tell me if you two are dating!" he groaned pulling on the taller man's jean jacket "Easy on the denim! Fine I'll tell you but you can't tell mom about the smoking! " "Yay! Ok!" Alex cheered breaking into a little victory dance " Dieu que tu sois un enfant" he sighed with a light smile "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that so I don't have to kill you. Now tell me! "

Finally making it to the car, they pull off in the direction of Alex's apartment before Laf started to speak again "We're taking things slow. He just, I don't know, enjoys my company?  And I really like that you know?  No one has ever taken the time and got to know me like the way Hercules does.

 

 

 

He actually sees me for me. It's always the way I look that turns people away and Herc doesn't see that. Does that make sense? It's like he sees what I want and hope would be of me and It's so refreshing. That's what I want for you. Alex I always have and from what I have seen of John, you caught a good one. But it's only going to last for so long unless you take a damn chance and go for it.

Take your shot, you have nothing to lose." Laf said putting the car in park and turning towards his little brother.  "Don't be afraid and let this one get away like you did with kitty. I like him. " Alex took a second before giving the older man a nod not knowing what to say. He reached across engulfing him in a warm embrace.

"I love you smart ass. Don't forget that. " "I love you too." he smiled before exiting out the car.  He took his time making his way to his home.  Laf's words running over and over in his mind

_'Don't be afraid and let this one get away like you did with kitty'_

Maybe he's right. Maybe he should just for once stop listening to his brain and take action. Drawing in a deep breath, he knocks on the freckled man's door. The nerves in his body begging him to just turn around and go home but that option flew out the window when the door creaked open

"Alex what are you doing here?  It's two in the morn-" John was cut short by a pair of chapped lips smashing into his. It only lasted for a moment before the smaller man pulled back with fear stricken eyes. "God I'm sorry! That probably ruined everything! Why did I do that? " "Alex. " "You probably hate me now. " "Alex." "Dammit I always mess things up!  I-" "Alex! " John yelled finally getting through to the dark haired man

"Y-yeah? " "You talk to much." John murmured before pulling on the collar of Alex's shirt and crashing their lips together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop!!!  
> Yeah I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger!!   
> Five and a half is coming soon so that if you want to see what happens next you can ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> If not then 6 is coming soon!
> 
> Also if you want to see the character board I made for this book then look no further!!!
> 
> https://peridothoe.tumblr.com/post/169739310316/peridothoe-two-ghostscharacter-board-so-if 
> 
> And if you get inspired and want to share anything about this book whether it be an idea for a fluff chapter, drabbles,  art, etc then PLEASE share!!!! I really want to see this stuff!! It helps motivates me to write this book!!  
> Send it to me on tumblr - peridothoe, on here, or idk instagram or something?  (ohheyerin)  
> Alright love you!  
> Iris


	6. 5 1/2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have to be quiet. Ari is in the other room." he whispered as he kisses down the male's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be the smut that comes right after the ending of chapter 5! If you don't want to read this then you'll skip ahead to chapter 6! I may be bad at smut but people tell me im good?? so  
> This is kind of like sloppy hilarious sex I don't know how else to explain this but ehhh (Why am I listening to sad Adele songs writing this??? I don't know either.)  
> You've been warned!
> 
> song for this is B.E.D. by Jacquees - https://open.spotify.com/track/0hWUjME8OSUeFRtrKKS2wh?si=bHW28BVfS0GylwlsHMTHEQ

_Alex••_

 

 _"Alex! " John yelled finally getting through to the dark haired man "Y-yeah? " "You talk_ too _much." John murmured before pulling on the collar of Alex's shirt and crashing their lips together._

It was now Alex's turn to shocked as he stood there for a moment before his eyes fluttered shut and he melted into the kiss. The shorter man felt like he was floating down a river as he stood on the tips of his toes trying to catch those lips he has now developed a hunger for.

"You wanna come inside? " "please!" John smiled and motioned for Alex to come in. It wasn't long before Alex was pinned up against the now closed door and engulfed in another lip lock. he let out a soft moan as John skillfully slipped his tongue into his mouth

"We have to be quiet. Ari is in the other room." he whispered as he kisses down the male's neck. All Alex could muster was a small whine as John found his sensitive spot right below his ear. Feeling his legs getting weaker, Alex latches on to the back of the taller man's neck and back fully letting John take control of the situation.

It's only when John bit down on the spot that Alex's legs fully give out but luckily the green-eyed man was able to keep him upright "let's move this to the bed yeah? " John asked not waiting for an answer as he picked up the smaller man and sped walked to his room. Once Alex's legs hit the side of the bed, he planted his lips back on John's.

His stubby fingers gripped the older man's pajama shirt wanting this fabric off and to feel his skin. John must have gotten the message because a second later the piece of clothing was on the floor and Alex's hands were back on him roaming his not as but still toned body

"You gonna take off yours? I mean it's only fair." John chuckled into the kiss lifting the hem of the smaller mans slightly. "Then pull it off already big shot," Alex smirked up egging John on.

The man hummed pulling it off in one fell swoop and pushed the dark haired man down on the full-size bed. He quickly climbs on top and gets to work lurking his way back to Alex's neck this time leaving a few bruises as he buckled down his hips.

Alex let out a breathy moan griping onto John's shoulder as he pushed back against him needing more. He needed John. "John, please." he said just above a whisper "You sure about this?" "Dammit John! Yes, I'm sure! I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." he groaned throwing his head back against the fluffy pillows "Okay!" John simpered unbuttoning Alex's jeans and pulling them all the way off before doing the same to him leaving them both in their boxers.

he got to work by kissing down the smaller man's body till he got to the stretchy rim of the boxers shorts. John looked up making sure that his current lover is still comfortable before biting the bullet and pulling down the thin fabric exposing Alex's semi-hard to the open air. The man above whimpered as the cool air blew on his already sensitive tip. "H-hurry up!" he managed to croak out of his throat gazing down at the freckled man with a desperate look in his eye.

John laughed softly and lowered his head but seemed to be taking to long as Alex grabbed him by his hair and directed him to his already leaking member. "You're taking to long." he said in a needy low voice that had John feeling a certain type of way. "Right, sorry." he mumbled finally taking the man in his mouth. Alex let out a hum of satisfaction as the heat from the freckled man's wet mouth and encouraged him to continue with the task.

It wasn't long before the dark haired man was like putty on the bed. He tried to keep his voice down as John worked his magic. Stopping his vicious attack on the poor man, he pulled off his member with a loud pop and smiled up at the younger lad before licking slow and long stripes up Alex's shaft "You fucking tease!" he growled gripping the navy sheet so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

The boy knew that he couldn't last much longer as he began to feel this fuzzy familiar heat in the pit of his stomach. "John, babe, please. I'm so close. " The taller man quirked his eyebrow and pulled off for the second time that night causing Alex to fuss loudly. John shushed him quickly by planting his lips on his.

"Quiet, remember?" "Yes, yes just. Please, John." "Wow, you are so needy. " "John I swear to god!" he pleaded grinding up against him searching for some kind of friction. "Alright, hold your horses." he hummed getting off of Alex and reaching into his nightstand and grabbing the medium size bottle of lube and a condom before planting himself next to the impatience child.

"Spread your legs." he said lightly tapping his inner thighs. Alex complied willingly. He has low-key been anticipating this since he has been hanging out with John and to see that what he has been wanting for so long is finally happening has him shaking with excitement.

John squeezed about a dime sized amount of lube on two fingers. Slicking them up until he felt that he had an even amount, he circled his index finger around the rim of Alex's hole before pushing it inside. The smaller man squirmed a little having it been a while since he has had sex. "You ok?" "Uh huh. keep going." he encouraged. He took his time and worked on the single finger before Alex told him it was ok to add the second one. Without hesitation, he slips in the other finger and starts to scissor him open and smiles triumphantly when he found the boy's prostate and began to massage it gently. This had Alex seeing stars as he began to push back down on his fingers wanting more. "John come on! Just take me already!" he moaned fully prepped and ready for the real thing.

The curly haired man nodded expeditiously and pulled his fingers trying not to keep the man waiting. He rips off his own boxers and grabbed the condom, tearing it open with his mouth and rolling it on his member. he took the lube and squirted more into his hand making sure he had every inch gelled up before moving back to Alex.

"You sure about this? Like sure sure?" he asked lining himself up. "I will be when you fuck me!" he griped looking John dead in his eye. A determined and distressed glint shined in his eyes. That was all John needed before pushing his hips forwards only letting his tip go through.

 _God, he is so tight_. John thought gritting his teeth as he leaned down burying his face in Alex's shoulder blade. Alex mewed in discomfort. like he said before, it has been a long time. "Good?" "Y-yeah just give me a second." he said just above a whisper.John pulled back with concern written all over his face which only grew more when he saw the tears that were gathering up in the corners of the younger man's eyes."Baby? Do you want me to stop?" he enjoined rubbing Alex's cheek with his thumb.

"No, no I'm fine. Really I am. You can continue. " he reassured. smiling lightly at him. John looked at him reluctantly before nodding and began to push in further. He waited until Alex adjusted and gave him the thumbs up before giving into the first thrust.

Alex let out a shaky breath as the pain started to subside and soon turned to pleasure. "Harder! Go harder! "he groaned raking his nails down John's back motivating him to grind down going deeper.He gave Alex just want he wanted when the taller lad stuck his prostate dead on "Shit! Do that again! " he cried out, so John re-adjusted and angles himself so that he would hit it with every single time he snapped his hips.

The boy let out a high pitched squeal as his eyes rolled back due to the sensational attack that was given to him by the man above "John. I-I don't think I can last much longer." Alex murmured in John's ears holding on for dear life afraid to let go in case this was a dream.

_A wonderful dream at best_

"Same. You wanna do it together? " "Yes! Please!" he panted heavily feeling the warmness in his stomach again. With one final thrust, Alex felt his vision blur as his orgasm hit him hard. His legs began to shake has his walls clenched down on John. It didn't take long before John came to his high with a low growl emerging from his throat.

He pulled out moments later and laid next to the still shocked stricken man. "You ok?" John asked rubbing circles on Alex's side. He nodded and moved closer to John wanting to feel his warmth again. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

"Daddy? Are you done fighting with Alex or do you need more time? " Aaryinana asked knocking more on the door "Oh my God! " he gasped looking towards Alex with wide and panic only to see Alex cracking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA I HAD TO END IT LIKE THIS SHSHJSSJSJ  
> I thought of it today when writing the rest of this and almost busted out laughing in the library at school.  
> Alex is such a power!bottom bruh I stg. he likes control but also likes to be handled as well hehe. He is also a different person in the sheets then he is in regular everyday life. It's kind of cute tbh  
> Anyways I hope you liked this? I know it's not the best but I wanted to get this out the way so that way next chapter will make sense!  
> I love ya!  
> Iris


	7. Six-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not afraid to be with you. " "You should be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy!!  
> I hoped you like 5 1/2!!!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> If not then I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's been in my notes since late November / mid-December  
>  You don't know how many chapters I have half written!!! Also slight smut scene. Like really short but it adds to the development of the story ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Picture: John baby! By cottoncandycruu on tumblr http://cottoncandycruu.tumblr.com/post/155446827171/eyoyoyoyo-what-time-is-it-modern-au-laurens-uwu Song: same ol' mistakes - Rhianna https://open.spotify.com/track/6Z2jgMpqSzKsZkyBWqYkv8?si=slQFfs6VQ_SSQvO4bpmP3g This song reminds me of when I would drive my sister and I to school and she would blast this everyday. Also it fits the chapter (Well to me it does)

John••

 

It is safe to say that ever since the two boys spent that night together that this one thing kept crossing John's mind.

What does this mean for them?

He's tried everything to get his mind off of this problem and even went to Alex to just get it over with and ask him straight up. But that only led to more sex and more confusion which was the last thing John needed. By that, he meant the confusion.

At first, he didn't mind the casual sex. In fact, he enjoyed it for the first three weeks until he finally told the girls about it.

_"Three weeks?!" Eliza yelled startling the poor man "Gosh Li you make it sound like that's a long time " He mumbled shifting from one foot to the other "At your age that is a long time!" "Pegs come on I'm not even that old! Angelica is older than me for crying out loud! " "Yes but I'm not worried about her love life! I'm trying to save yours!"_

_"My love life is perfectly fine_ thank _you. Besides, we're keeping the slow pace we have always had. It has been working thus far so why not keep it going? " he really didn't understand what the big issue was._ Is it his _life? Shouldn't he be the one directing it?_

_"Ok, John we get it. You want us to step back and that is totally fair. " Angelica said placing her hands on his shoulders and looking him directly in the eyes "But just remember that we only want the best for you. We've been wanting that for years now and to see that this is your chance for your happiness, we may have gone a little overboard with it but still. You're like a brother to us John and we just want to know that you are taken care of. Sex doesn't always lead to happiness. "_

That struck him hard. He hated to admit it but Angie was right. John had been waiting for a person to come shake up his life like Alex did and now he didn't want to give that up. If he was going to do this then he wants the real thing not just a quickie to hold him down until the next time he needed the lad.

If he waits too long then he is going to mess up his shot of having a true and genuine relationship with someone he already cares too much about.

So that's why he was here in the produce isle of a grocery store in the city with Peggy and Aaryinana. Staring off into the distance too busy dealing with this situation in his head to hear Peggy calling to him. That was until she threw a banana at him

"Ow! Hey, what was that for? " "You weren't listening to me! I asked how you've been. " "oh, uh good so far. I finished my project early so that's finally out the way

"I meant you and lover boy you big nut." "You're rude. " "Shut up and tell me!" she groaned dramatically grabbing his shirt and shaking him in a swift motion "Ok! I'll tell you just stop shaking me! " She did as she was told and waiting patiently for the man to speak

It's fine! We're fine." John sighed as he turned and looked at the different apples in the fruit section."John, You've been saying that for eight weeks now. Have you even talked to him about your relationship? " she asked as she put some pears in a bag.

"Well, no not really. But I will! I just got to figure out how to break it down to him. Baby, can you put this in the kart? " John said handing the bag if apples to Ari. She smiles and runs off towards Peggy and threw them in "You need to do it soon. And I do mean soon. "

"Yeah. I'm just scared you know? What if I tell him I like him and he rejects me? I would be so humiliated I think I would die. "

"oh my God you are so full of drama. " "Says the person who pretends to have stomach aches to get out of stressful situations. " he mumbled as they moved towards the cereal isle "Hey!  This isn't about me! You're my friend you're supposed to lift me up in my time of need! " "Mhm sure. "

"Anyway, I don't see why he wouldn't though. You a whole package boy and if he can't see that then he's dumb. " "yeah I guess you're right. You always seem to be. " "It's a blessing and a curse honestly."

••••••••••••••• (Bleep bloop the scene right here)

"Fuck! " John groaned as he bit down on Alex's shoulder reaching his high. The smaller man to whimper out a moan as he hit his as well. John stayed for a second trying to make his heavy breathing calm down before pulling out. (he's wearing a condom DON'T BE SILLY WRAP YOUR WILLY)

He laid beside Alex for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a couple of minutes. He felt the lad move closer and cuddle at his chest making him have this warm buzzing feeling flow throughout his body. John sighed as he began to run his fingers through Alex's messy and damp hair "We gotta stop doing this. " "What? What do you mean? " by now the smaller man looked up at him with those big chocolate brown eyes

John looked away and began to sit up before he spoke again.

"I mean, I- do you like me Alex? " "Of course I like you, John."

"No, no I mean do you 'Like' me? "

"What are we a bunch of 5th graders now? " he snickered "Alex! Be serious! "

"I am being serious! I do like you. What more do you want to be to say? " he mumbled sitting against the headboard as well

"I don't know exactly. Dammit yes I do! " he huffed startling the shorter man " I like you Alex. I like you a lot and it hurts me to think that you only like me for the sex and company. I want us to be more than that ok? And if you, if you don't feel the same way then I get it. We'll forget this all happened. I just needed to tell you."

"John, I thought you knew how I felt? I've been showing you for the past few weeks. " "Well you have a weird way of showing it, " he said crossing his arms and pouting like a little kid. "Yeah, I get told that a lot. I do like you John. Like a lot. Probably more than I have ever had then with someone else. I do want this to be more than just a 'friends with benefits' kind of things but I'm scared of fucking it up like I have in the past. "

"I'm not afraid to be with you. " "You should be."  "Why?  If we are so lucky to have this opportunity to be together then why take it for granted?  I want to at least try Alex. Isn't that a good reason? "

The boy sat silently for a few moments. He had to think was he strong enough?  Could he go into a new relationship knowing that they may end in heartache like before?

"If we try,  we have to do as you said before and take this slow. I don't want to rush into anything and hurt us both in the end. You're too remarkable to hurt John. " he said finally looking the cutie in his eyes

John's cheeks tinted a light pink as he plastered on a wide grin on his face. "Ok.  We'll take it slow. Starting with a proper date. " "That sounds great." "Good.  Go take a shower and I'll see you in an hour. " the man said jumping out of bed and putting on his 'dad' jeans

"W-what? " Alex questioned astonished and confused. "We're going on a date  I thought that was clear?" "As in right now? " "No,  in an hour. Babe come on." John chuckled slipping on his shirt and making sure to put on his necklace from his pocket that he always seems to be wearing and give Alex a peck on the lips.

"Wear that cute burgundy button-down that's in your closet. It makes your eyes pop.  "  he smiled down before leaving a shocked and slightly impressed Alex in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this? Hehe it's pretty average but you know ╮(╯▽╰)╭  
> Date chapter next?  Yes? 
> 
> Until next time!   
> 


	8. Seven-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi." "Hi." They both said at the same time then busted into a fit of laughter causing Laf to roll his eyes and smile fondly at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Another chapter for you ball bags!  (I'm sorry)
> 
> Ohh I'm so excited for this chapter because it is their first date chapter!!!!!
> 
> Btw i don't really know how to get around Atlanta seeing that i have only been one time! So bear with me please lol
> 
> Picture: the boys on the date! (but not in those outfits) By xomqkatrina on tumblr!! https://xomqkatrina.tumblr.com/post/170903256499/valentines-day-yall-late-but-still-so-have-some
> 
> Song: LOVE. - Kendrick Lamar (I love this song) https://open.spotify.com/track/6PGoSes0D9eUDeeAafB2As?si=sd5MoY39Q7-3RQcGHosMuA
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex••

  
"I came as soon as I heard!" Laf yelled bursting into his brother's apartment. He set down Boba and took off her leash before heading to Alex's bedroom "Took you long enough!"

  
"Hey! I dropped what I was doing to come help your hopeless ass. It's cleaning day!" he huffed crossing his arms and giving Alex an ' _I will leave right now. Don't test me!'_ look

  
"Ok, ok I'm sorry!" He yelled jumping up from the pile of clothes from his panic craze just five minutes ago "Please help me! I've been sitting here for ten minutes trying to put together an outfit. It's driving me insane!" "Yeah, I can tell."

  
"Help me you breadstick!" "Namecalling is not going to get you anywhere. " "Gilbert!" "Fine, fine. You're lucky I hate cleaning." He sighed finally stepping into the mess Alex calls a room "What do we have so far?" "Here. John picked this," He said handing the shirt to Laf. His face scrunched up when he heard barking

  
"Did you bring that mutt in here?" "What did I say about talking about my dog like she is some cursed demon?" Laf hissed narrowing his eyes.

  
You do not mess with his dog.

  
All he got in response was grumbles from his brother "Anyways, I can figure it out from here. you go and take a shower. I don't know how john likes you with this nasty ass hair." "Jokes on you we had just finished fucking not to long ago."

  
"You know what, just go take this damn shower before I file a  complaint for harassment of my innocence." "Like you have that."

  
"Boy if you don't," laf groaned pushes this fool in the direction of the bathroom before turning back to the pile of clothes still on the floor "This man is a true mess I swear."

  
After a speedy shower, Lafayette was quick to sit the boy down and fix up Alex's hair as best as he could. He then helped him button up his freshly ironed shirt and a nice pair of clean black skinny jeans that Alex forgot he had.

  
"You didn't have to do all of this for me." "Oh yes, I did. I need him to put up with you long enough so I won't be the only person bringing a date to Thanksgiving." "Wow, I can feel the love in those words." Before Laf could return a snarky remark, there was knock at the door.

  
"That must be him!" Laf jested turning back to a fear-stricken Alex "Oh don't be so nervous. What do I always tell you?" "Wrap before you tap?"

  
"No dude! To relax and have fun!" he said rolling his eyes but still gave him a quick hug before stepping out of the way to let his brother walk to the front door.

  
He swung it open and paused when he locked eyes with the man he was falling for. John stood up straighter when he realized the door was opened giving Alex a better view of his outfit.

  
He had on a similar dress shirt on only it was a navy blue and he had it rolled up to his mid arm giving him a more casual feel. He also had on some similar black jeans with some black and white vans.

  
"Hi." "Hi." They both said at the same time then busted into a fit of laughter causing Laf to roll his eyes and smile fondly at them. He may or may not ship them hard but he would never tell. "Uh here, I got these for you." "Flowers?" Alex snorted "Really?"

  
"It's a romantic gesture. Cliché, but I had to give it a shot." John winked handing the pack of sunflowers to Alex "Aw my favorite!" "Told you I pay attention. Shall we?"

  
Alex grinned before turning to Lafayette and handing him the bouquet "Good luck." he smiled down and ushered him to go. He nodded and walked back over to John taking his hand and finally walking out of the apartment together.

  
"Where are we going?" "You'll see." "ugh, I hate surprises." "I know." John hummed guiding Alex to the bus stop. It wasn't long before they got to their destination "Walker street? Why are we-" He started to question before looking up at the banner in front of them.

  
_"Castleberry Hill Art Stroll,"_ he said before looking back at the taller lad "I Just thought, well they have all these different things besides art and I thought it would be fun. We could do something else if you-" "John, it's fine babe." "It is?"

  
"Yes! this is a lovely idea and I'm just happy to be here with you." John blushed a soft pink "Come on you Smooth criminal." he said before taking Alex's hand and guiding him down the street. The atmosphere around them was thriving.

  
Little kids running up and down the streets, drawing with chalk on the sidewalk and street. Live bands playing on every other street corner, the smell of baked and fried food flowed through the air making both their stomachs growl "You wanna get something?" "Yes, I'm dying!"

  
John led them down more before both of them decided to stop at this little bistro "Hello! Welcome to the corner stop. Table for two?" A smallish woman asked already grabbing two menus "Yes please." They were then directed to where they would be seated and handed their menus "A person will be with you shortly."

  
"Thank you," John said before looking down at his menu. It was quiet for a moment. He wanted to start up a conversation but he couldn't seem to find the words.

  
This felt different to him like this time had a deeper meaning. The pressure to make sure this date was successful had his hands sweating buckets. "You ok?" Alex asked looking up at the shaking lad

  
"Who me? Oh, yeah I'm great!" he tried to say in a steady voice but cringed when it cracked at the end of the sentence. Alex squinted his eyes and analyzed John's facial expression "Are you nervous?" "No! Why would you say that? "

  
"Because you're, never mind. And if you are nervous, which I don't know why you would be since we went out a number of times, don't be. This is just like all the other times." He re-assured before looking back down at his menu.

  
Alex wasn't the best at comforting people. John opened his mouth to say something but was cut short when the waitress came up

  
"Hello! I'm Callie and I will be your server for today! Can I start you off with some drinks?" "I'll have a Diet Coke." "And I'll have a Corona." **(It's a beer)** Callie nodded before leaving the two alone once again.

  
Alex looked up at John again and noticed he was fidgeting again "John, seriously what's wrong? " he sighed setting down his menu and gave the older man his full attention "Nothing!"

  
"Cut the shit, Laurens! I know something is wrong because your nose is slightly twitching and it's adorable but distracting! So tell me what's up! " Alex spoke out in a hushed but rushed voice

  
"Ok! Fine I'll tell you," John paused taking a breath "I just feel like this counts more than all the other times we have hung out. Like this is our official first date and I want this to be perfect! I don't know, I'm just wondering if all of this is Ok? It's stupid I'm sorry." he sighed pulling his menu up to hide his face

  
"John, " Alex chuckled and gently pulled down the taller man's folder "This is great babe. Really it is." "You sure? " "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't. Now, stop mopping around and enjoy yourself." he smiled softly and took the freckled man's hand before glancing back at his menu.

  
Time passed on as they eventually ate and paid before going back out to the fun activities outside. "Oh! This one is so pretty!" Alex gasped picking up a cat figurine

  
"Don't you have so many?" John laughed lightly placing his chin on Alex's shoulder "Yes, but this one is different! You see how his ear is flipped down? "

  
John nodded his head the smile never leaving his face as his little firecracker go on and on about the details about the cat. He ends up buying five before John had to drag him to the next booth.

  
They end up buying a bunch of homemade crafts and treats to snack on later "Next time I'm taking you somewhere." Alex said while eating a strawberry Popsicle

  
"Oh? Well, I can't wait for that. " John stated trying to hide the smile behind his pineapple Popsicle "I would hope so. My boyfriend deserves a good pampering once in a while."

  
That stopped John right in his tracks "Boyfriend? You See Me as your boyfriend? " "Well yeah. I have for a while." Alex laughed as the blush that formed crept up his neck

  
John didn't say anything. He let his actions speak for him by pulling the man closer and planted his lips on his. "I hate you for making me like you. " "Yeah, but you love it." Alex beams lacing his fingers with John's and walking them back to the bus stop.

  
"Yeah I guess I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEK I love!!!!!!!  
> I hope you enjoyed this!!!! Sorry, this took long but I started my March writing challenge and yeah.  
> Next chapter is gonna be John's birthday party!!! So that should be exciting!  
> Hopefully, it will be done soon  
> I love you  
> Iris


	9. Eight-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi baby?" Alex smiled up at John hoping that he wasn't too mad. John narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "The hell is going on Hamilton? Why did you send me on this wild goose chase?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> I hoped you liked the fluff from last chapter! Now enjoy more fluff (You might want to enjoy it because we about to get in it boo)  
> Picture of where the birthday party will be at (Its on the roof!) It is the first picture you see!!  
> Song:Grown-chole x Halle (I'm listening to their album now and in blown away like wow) https://open.spotify.com/track/4KtAeSxfNSWFrJCergMHpz?si=QSy7eq4ITbaUEbGH1VbKww  
> This may be sloppy and I'm sorry (bleh) And a lot of pictures lol so sorry in advance!!!

**That's the rooftop!!!!!!!**

****

**And that is the sister's living room where the first scene takes place!!!!!**

 

Alex~

  
"Is everything ready for Saturday?" "Yes we've been over this a thousand times Alex. It's all good." Angelica said rolling her eyes taking a sip of her water.

  
"Mhm. No need to worry lover boy, this ain't our first rodeo." Peggy stated smirking up at Alex when he cheeks turned pink. He mumbled something under his breath and wrote something down in his planning notebook. Yes, he was that prepared.

  
"Well, I guess everything is set then. Thank you." he smiled and then said goodbye before exiting the girls apartment almost knocking into someone.

  
"Oh, My apologies." "Hey baby." a familiar voice said making Alex's head to shoot up. John shot him one of his signature smiles that always makes Alex's stomach flip. It's one of the things he adored about him.

  
"Hello John." he spoke noticing a little someone behind the taller man's legs. When Aariyana noticed who her father was talking to, she perked up and grinned running up to Alex's leg giving it a hug.

  
"Lexie!" she yelled looking up at one of her best friends. "Lexie?" John said looking confused only to get a shake of a head from Alex. "Hey little angel." he smiled and gave her a hug back. Once the little encounter was done, he noticed that John had a backpack on.

  
"You going somewhere?" "Yeah, we're going to the library cause I have to study for my test coming up and miss thing over here needs to turn in her overdue book that she tried to keep hidden." John sighed and shook his head only for Ari to laugh.

  
"Anyways, what are you doing, L _exi?_ " he smirked. Alex rolled his eyes but smiled none the less "Nothing, just making a grocery list." "And you needed the sisters to help with this said list?" he asked pointing to the door that Alex just exited out of.

  
"Yes. No, wait, yes I did." he laughed nervously hoping the taller man doesn't see through his weak lie. "Right. Well, we best be off. I'll see you later." John spoke giving Alex a quick peck on the cheek before taking Aariyana's hand and walking the opposite way. Alex let out a breath and headed to his apartment.

  
"That was close."

  
....................................

  
"And I want it delivered in less than two days. You think you can handle that?" Alex questioned the person on the phone while pacing back and forth in John's guest bedroom. This is the last off his list for the party which was two days away so you could say the boy was panicking over everything being perfect.

  
"Yes, just make sure it is here on time. Thank you." he sighed and hung up "What's so important for you to yell into the phone?" John asked from the door scaring the poor lad.

  
"Butter on biscuits!" Alex yelled grabbing his chest. He narrowed his eyes when John busted out laughing "Butter on biscuits? Who says that?" "Stop! My momma says it!" Alex whined rubbing his face. "Ok I'll stop." John said finally calming down.

  
"Like I said before, what do you need that it has you yelling on the phone?" "Nothing." "hm." John hummed with an unreadable expression on his face "Okay."

  
"Okay to what?" "Okay." he spoke and fully walked out the door.

  
.....................................

  
"You have to be more careful with your planning. He's starting to ask questions. I can lie to him but Eliza is not as strong as me so she's going to slip sooner or later. She loves surprises to much." "Hey!" Eliza gaped before she pouted "I do not!"

  
"Sorry but it's true. Remember when we did secret Santa one year and you told everyone what they got because you were so excited." "Pegs that was one time!" "No it's not-"

  
"Girls!" Alex yelled "That doesn't matter right now. We need to come up with a plan or something to stop John from asking until the day of the party." "Maybe I could take him out and get his mind off of it." "No, he's bound to wear you down eventually. We need someone he doesn't know."

  
The three sat in silence before Alex slammed his hands on the cafe table. "I know who we can get."

  
................................

  
"And you wanted me to get you this because?" "Because laf isn't around and you're the only other person that knows what I like." John sighed grumbling inaudible words as he trudged through Walgreen's.

  
"I can't believe you're making the birthday boy do this. I have rights you know!" "And I'll make it up to you over dinner now Hurry up and do this." Alex said before hanging up the phone. He didn't like to be rude to anyone especially John but it was for the greater good.

  
He then sent a couple of texts to Maria

 

 

  
  
  
Before he shut off his phone. "I hope this goes well" he sighed flopping on his couch.

  
John groaned when he realized that Alex hung up. "Damn you Hamilton." he slumped down the isle grabbing some sour gummy words before heading to the pharmacy to get him his stupid medicine to keep his stupid self alive. He had just finished paying for the meds and other things when a finger tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me." he heard someone say behind him to which he turned around confused.

  
He locked eyes with a fairly attractive young lady who was wearing a bright yellow semi-formal dress with nude heels.

  
"Uh, yeah?" "I was wondering if you could help me? I'm new around here and I need to go to this job interview but I got lost. Can you help me?" Maria spoke in her best Boston accent to sound like she wasn't around here. Yeah those acting classes she took in high school payed off.

  
"Ah, I really don't know. I have to get this medication to my boyfriend." "Please! It will only take a moment." She pleaded hoping that he would just follow her. There was a moment before John let out a sigh "W-where is it at?" he said finally giving in. Maria smiled and pulled him out of the store and brought him down the street much to the taller man's dismay.

  
"Hey! Where are we going?" he said in a panic as she said nothing to him. She lead him down an ally way and that's when John started to see his life flash before his eyes. _"This is it!"_ he thought " _This is where I die and I look horrible!"_

  
Maria lead him to a back of a building where he for sure thought that he was a dead man walking. "We have to go through the back since it will be faster." she smiled at him before pulling him inside. To say that his heart was racing would be an understatement. He felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest at any moment. They reached the stairs when he started to notice the familiarity of the scene around him. Almost as like he was in his apartment building.

  
"Hey!" he tried getting her attention but the only answer he got was a small giggle and a smile. The stairs seemed to go on and on until they stopped on what seemed to be the right floor. Maria opened the door and pulled them both inside. "Wait, this is my floor, what is this?" He asked. the frustration swirling inside of him from not getting an answer.

  
"I would ask him." she nodded in the direction of Alex's door making John look at her with even more confusion. Maria rolled his eyes and pushed the taller man forward. "Go! Hurry up, he's waiting." she said gleefully before knocking on the door and stepped away. The door opened after a minute or two and there stood a rather nice looking man in front of John.

  
He wore a navy blue shirt with green elbow length sleeves. The blue cuffed jeans and brown boots pulled the outfit together. Not to mention that his hair was in a low bun and his glasses on top of his hair. He looked utterly adorable.

  
"Hi baby?" Alex smiled up at John hoping that he wasn't too mad. John narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "The hell is going on Hamilton? Why did you send me on this wild goose chase?" He was beyond tired of being in the dark by now. "Well you see," Alex chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck "I can't tell you yet. But all will be revealed soon! Just trust me, ok?"

  
There was a moment of silence before John groaned and uncrossed his arms "Fine!" "Good! Now go get dressed. I laid out an outfit on your bed for you." he smiled and kissed his cheek before pushing him towards his door.

  
John had enough of people pushing him for the day.

  
.............................

  
"Do I really need to wear a blindfold?" "Yes! It's a surprise!" Alex laughed causing John to pout but that did not hide the excitement of the unknown. He heard them exit the stairwell again confusing him more. They climbed up until they reached the top and Alex opened the door.

  
"Ready?" "Maybe." John said getting another laugh out of a shorter man. John felt the blindfold loosen and be taken off. "Keep them closed baby." he said as he guided Jon around. From what he could hear, John knew that they were most likely on the roof.

  
"Count of three, ok?" Alex asked getting a nod from John. "One, two, three!" He opened his eyes, blinking before getting startled by everyone yelling "Surprise!"

  
"Wha-" He questioned looking at everyone's smiling and pleasant faces "What's all this?" he asked turning towards Alex. "Well," Alex started fidgeting with his hands "This was the first birthday of yours that I'm am around for and I wanted to make it special." He finished looking up at the now wide grinning John.

  
"You did all of this for me?" "Yeah, well I had some help." he said pointing behind John making him turn around at their group of friends. He even noticed the girl that took him on this roller coaster ride. "You!" he yelled pointing his finger at Maria "Who are you?"

  
"That is Maria. I met her back a couple months ago and I needed someone who you did not know to bring you here or else you would have caught on." Alex explained dragging john to the girl. "Maria Lewis." She smiled sticking her hand out for him to shake. He took her up on the offer. "Nice to meet you. " he smiled before turning towards everyone else who was waiting patiently.

  
"Oh um, thank you guys, you really didn't have to." "Oh, it was nothing." Angelica said going up and giving him a hug followed by everyone else.

  
.......................

  
The party was in full swing. James was on the grill since they requested to do so saying 'My ribs are to die for.' followed by Thomas who agrees 100%. Angelica and Peggy were setting down the sides on the food table and making sure that everything else was perfect.

  
Eliza had Aariyana on the dance floor swinging her round and round to some pop song.

  
Everything was going great.

  
"Hey John." Alex said coming up from behind the man "Oh, hey." "Look over there." he pointed over to Maria across the way talking to Lizzie. "Yeah, what about it?"

  
"She's talking to her." "uh huh." John said slowly taking a sip of his beer. "You don't understand." "No I don't so tell me." "Oh my God, okay! Maria likes her. Look at the way they are talking. Close, almost intimate. Like the conversation is deep yet casual."

  
"Have you always been able to read people?" "John! Listen!" "I am, I am!" he laughed and took Alex's hand "You want to get them together or something?" "Eh, more like I want to see who will make the first move."

  
"Oh I see." John hummed "Maria will do it." "Think so?" "Yeah, she's already starting off strong. She can get it done."

  
"How bout we make ourselves a little wager, yes?" "And how will that work?" he asked still looking at the pair from afar. "We obviously know they like each other so why not see who makes the first move?" "I'm listening."

  
"Winner gets hmm, let's say whatever he wants at the time." Alex smirked bringing the can of soda to his lips. He got even more cocky when he saw the shocked look on John's face and a light blush flourish on his cheeks "Ok I'll take you up on that little bet." he said giving the shorter man's hands a squeeze.

  
..............................

  
The party died down around 10 o'clock at night. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways. John, Alex, and Ari made it back to John's apartment a little later after cleaning up.

  
They then put the sleepy girl in her bed even though she kept on saying she wasn't sleepy. Her body said other wise as they made their way back to their home. She leaned in more to John's warmth, eyes closed and little snores coming out of her mouth every other second.

  
After that, the pair headed to bed. Alex brought some extra clothes over knowing that he wasn't going to go home that weekend.

  
"Alex?" John asked lifting his head off of the younger man's chest.  For a while, they had been laying in bed silently. Their breathing and the ceiling fan the only noise that was heard. "mhm?" he answered half awake.

  
"Thank you for today. You didn't have to do all of that but you did and I am very grateful." he whispered shyly tracing circles on Alex's t-shirt. "It's no problem, I like doing things for you. Oh! Which reminds me," he taps John on the shoulder making him look at him with curiosity before moving away from him.

  
Alex slowly got up and went to his bag. "Remember when you caught me on the phone the other day?" John nodded "It was for your present." he presented a small box to him. John took it hesitantly making Alex laugh "Relax, it's not a ring or anything." the man let out a breath of relief as he was not ready for all of that I mean they just started dating! That would be moving too fast.

  
He opened it slowly and gasped at the beautiful bracelet. John then took it out and examined it.

  
It was a simple silver band that has him and Ari's initials ingraved on the top. "I-I know that it's not much but I wanted to get you something that you might have liked. I hope it's ok." Alex tried to explain. He was new to this 'showing people he loved more affection.'

  
"You big nut, come here." John said pulling Alex's arm and pulled him down towards the bed where he placed his lips on Alex's. This lasted a few moments before they pulled away.

  
"That's a wonderful surprise." the shorter man said grinning like a fool causing John to laugh and hug him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!!!!  
> Sorry this took so long I have gotten into a new Fandom and I also had to write some chapters for my other books. But this is finally done! Hooray!!!  
> I am almost finished writing nine so it will be out sooner!!! It's the Thanksgiving one and if I'm being correct, the second to last happy chapter until we get to the good stuff :-)  
> I hope y'all are prepared!  
> Also if you could, would you ever be so kind as to give kudos and comments please? It really motivates me to write!!!  
> Until next time,  
> Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this. I know it's a little wordy and probably doesn't make sense but when I listen to Harry I write like this I don't know why. It's also short but ehhhhhhhh
> 
> But tell me what you think? It's just the set up and I have a big plot for this so I just need to know if I should even continue this (I am already in love with this sjsjksksks) because I have two more ready to write and I really want to write it distracts me from writing essays  
> This is taking too long......  
> Please leave comments and yeah  
> Love y'all!!  
> Iris


End file.
